


Sparda memoire

by Shon95



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Sparda remember all his past regarding his love, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/pseuds/Shon95
Summary: Sparda is reminiscing himself the good time he spent in the human world and what he was forced to see after he left on that fateful day.
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sparda memoire

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of worked hard on this.  
> Had to take multiple timeouts because...  
> Exams and because it's the first time I, officially, write something like this.  
> Hope you guys like it!

A faint music echo in the room, a couple dancing to it, moving slowly and in an ethereal way. They whisper to each other ears live words, as if to not wake the world with their sins.  
"You look beautiful tonight, my dear Eva."  
"I would say the same to you, Sparda"

Their shared look, those wine glass and fancy dinner, it's all perfect.The atmosphere was also perfect! A full moon and the beach, so romantic… maybe a bit too much but human like it, right? Sparda thought it was time to make that step he was so reluctant to make, all those years of knowing her… she deserved it.

"Eva I have a proposal for you." Sparda got on one knee, Eva couldn't believe what she was seeing now, she was on the verge of tears even before he spoke. 

"Will you marry me?" Sparda looked at her with the hope of a yes in his eyes, after all, he was doing something that no demon would've done.

Falling in love with a human, he was lucky he closed the hell gate before Mundus could destroy his new home. The reason of his betrayal was love and compassion, compassion for a race that wanted him dead until they saw his true colours. 

"...s!"

He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard her answer, but when Eva touched his shoulder, he came back to the present. Oh right! The proposal. 

"Sparda, are you OK? You looked pensive after my response." How cute and adorable for a human, his human.  
Sparda smiled at her but then frowned, because he had to tell her the truth about himself. 

"Eva I should have told you something before all of this, I should talk to you about myself. I'm not a… Common human. I am.." she cut him off with her index on his lips. 

"I do not care what you are, all I need to know is that you love me, just as much as how I love you." 

Sparda was on the verge of tears and embraced her along with a kiss.  
"One thing. No marriage in church!" they both laughed. 

~~~~~~

"You know… I never picked you for a wanton bride" 

Sparda was embarrassed, he walked down the hisle later then the bride and with a bouquet of flowers picked from the ground. 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a custom occurring here!" he scratched his head out of embarrassment. 

Eva couldn't help but laugh, the guy that was marrying them, as a marriage officiant, was more confused than Sparda.  
He cough to get the lovers attention, "Are you both ready? Or is someone missing?" 

Eva turned around and saw all her friends and family there, but none of Sparda.  
She thought it was normal, after all he's a demon, he betrayed his own kind… Who would follow him?

"Sparda! There you are!" a distant voice called Sparda, making him tilt his head and look for who called him.  
"oh no…" was all he could say in a whisper. 

A woman with bright red hair and a black dress was running towards them, she looked like she might have fallen at some point, but she never did.  
When she reached them, she caught up her breath, "Oh Sparda… You know it's not nice not telling your friend that you're getting married, right?"

Eva was confused for a moment, but she didn't mind her presence, if she's a friend of his lover, than she's welcome to attend the wedding. 

"Nevan, it's nice seeing you again."  
No wait… That name was familiar.  
Nevan took a sit while she left the spouses exchange a confused look. 

The marriage officiant gave another cough to call the attention, again.  
"Since we are all here and everything seem to be ready as well I think she should start this wedding, don't you agree?" 

The wedding went smoothly, no interruption and no shenanigans.  
The cake part was the most silly one, because a kid decided to take the two little spouses and hid it somewhere, transforming that into a game of hide and seek. 

The spouses "first" ball made everyone surprised, they decided to make the Adams family dance. 

Nevan was so proud of Sparda, she knew he loved those movies and was more than happy that he found someone that had the guts to follow him, like she did, except that… Eva was more in control than her. 

They all applauded as the ball ended and joined in as well. Sparda left Eva with her father and approached Nevan, who was silently leaving the party. 

"Leaving so soon? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was getting married, I didn't know how'd you take it since… We had past"  
Nevan turned, her eyes red. "It's OK Sparda, I had seen it coming. I'm just glad that you found someone better than me, someone that will not drain your life with a simple kiss and…" she gave a small laugh "...I have a feeling that she will boss you around for good!" 

Sparda smiled, she was right, Eva was a woman with guts and glory, that knew how to scold a demon like him and put him back to his place, there's no deny. 

"Well…" he spoke, raising his head and taking her hands, "want to do a last dance? It would be a shame leaving at the best part of this human tradition". 

Nevan nodded and took his hands, reaching for the dance floor. 

~~~~~~

"They're beautiful!"  
"Of course! They took from you!" their laugh echoed in the room.  
Sparda and Eva were holding the newborn twins, their cry resonating as well. 

"What should we call them, dear?" Sparda asked and stared at his wife, her face told him that she already made up her mind on that. 

"You know that I'm a big fan of the Divine Comedy, right?" she smiled "I was thinking to call them Dante and Vergil. One will be the guide with a life full of adversity, while the other…follow him and try to not make the same mistakes." 

Sparda was a bit confused "Why? Why a life full of adversity, when I'm trying to make a clear path for them, free of my kind and of any evil being" 

Eva turned her gaze at him, her gentle smile was for him, always for him, "They both travelled Hell…. Would you like me to call them Cain and Abel? They will end up killing each other".  
They both bursted in a laugh, and the kids cry transformed into laugh as well. 

I will keep you all safe from my world, whatever the cost, whatever the price.

~~~~~~

Eva was picking up toys on and books on the floor, the twins making a mess on that huge house they live in. "They sure took your energetic side, my dear".  
But Sparda wasn't there. 

He was gone for a mission, a gate has opened and he had to go and close it and kill the demons that where there...but he was gone now for more than a month, what is talking him so long? 

A door shut loudly and Eva rushed towards it.  
"Mom! Vergil went to the park! We had a fight… I hate when he does that!"  
Eva gave Dante a reassuring gaze, caressing his head and fixing his hair, "Don't worry, he'll come back soon. You two always do that" 

The smell of bakery filled the hall and Dante couldn't help but ask what her mother was cooking.  
"I'm made some cookies with chocolate and…" 

She didn't finish the phrase.  
Dante left the hall and rushed to the kitchen, looking for them.  
Eva went into the room as well and seeing his son, she leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms in disappointment. 

"If you're looking for the cookies I put them far from your reach, my little trouble maker"  
Dante started pouting, making his mother laugh. 

“You two and your father are so similar” “What do you mean, mom? Tell me!”  
Eva laughed again, turning her gaze and not responding to Dante, now looking outside of the kitchen window. 

A weird cloud in the distance. It's change of appearance made it clear for Eva what was happening. She gasped.  
'He got caught!' 

She placed a hand on her lips and turned to Dante.  
"Mom? Why those birds are flying toward here?"  
Eva had to keep them both safe, it was what they wanted. 

"Dante go get your brother, now!"  
Her movements were frantic, she was looking for something sharp in the knife drawer, a long one. 

"Mom? What is happening? Why did you pick a knife?" Dante didn't left the room, he just stared at her, questioning why she was acting like this. 

"DANTE RUN!" and she started running and took his son hand to take him away from that room. A roar resonated to were they once were "...demons"

Dante wanted to cry, but for what? Why did he wanted to crouch on the floor and cry? What was this feeling of agony and fear that was filling his body?

"Mom? Mom! I'm scared!"  
Eva looked at his son, his face covered in tears.  
She couldn't do anything anymore. She heard them surround the house. 

"Dante, my son. We need to hide somewhere. These creatures are here for…" 

She couldn't tell him, he was just a child.  
'I need to hide him. Somewhere. Anywhere!' 

A wardrobe. Big enough to hide a child inside.  
The favourite place for the twins to hide themselves during a game of hide and seek.  
She took Dante and hid him there.  
He was about to say something but quickly shut up.  
"Dante i want you to know that I've always loved the two of you"  
Tears were forming in her eyes, but she gilded them back. Eva didn't want her son to see her cry.  
"If I don't come back, change your name and change your life, ok?" 

She was closing the wardrobe.  
"I'll go get Vergil, stay there!"  
And she left. 

All the things Dante could hear were the fire burning his house and the creatures screaming "Sparda!". 

Once the fire finished there was only silence. 

======

Chains. Screams. The smell of rotten corpses and blood. 

He opened his eyes to see if the surroundings changed.  
No. Nothing as changed. He was in hell and he couldn't escape. 

"I still don't understand why…"  
A whip flashed upon his eyes.  
"why did you betray me, Sparda?"  
The whip cane down in him.  
Pain rushing through his body. 

Sparda spit his blood on the floor, not facing his old king.

"Still a stubborn bitch uh?"  
Mundus smirked.  
"Let me show you something then"  
He called up on a armored demon.  
Sparda heard only half of his name 'Nelo'. 

Next thing he knew, he saw his eldest son in front of him. Corrupted and broken.  
A face stained like they were tears of someone who fought his way back to humanity. 

Sparda couldn't do nothing but stare, pleading Mundus to free his son.  
"It seems you recognise your kin. Now… if you explain me….No. If YOU tell me why did you betray me, then maybe you'll have a chance to be free…" 

Sparda couldn't do anything anymore, he told him everything he did.  
The treason . The reason.  
How he teach humans to fight demons.  
After he finished, he asked only one question.  
"Am I free? Will you let me see my wife?" 

Mundus laughed. A dark look in his eyes.  
"You want to see her corpse? Fine!"  
With a snap of his fingers he summoned a mirror, showing the grave of Eva.  
Sparda screamed in agony, facing the floor to not show his tears. But he saw. 

"Now now… There's nothing to worry about, my friend"  
Those words were poison.  
"You are a demon, you'll live forever. No need to look for companionship!" 

He extended his hand on Sparda.  
Vines twisting around his body, making him unable to move a muscle. 

"You'll stay here for eternity!"  
And he didn't saw anything anymore.


End file.
